


Sweet Dreams

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: All Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Buffy is stepmother to a 16-year-old Spike.  They don't get along very well.  She goes into his bedroom one night with a completely innocent motive...</p>
<p>Warnings for:  Well, where do I start?  Taboo.  Sex between a 26-year-old female and a 16-year old male.  Stepmother/Stepson.  Adultery.  Buffy's <i>very</i> naughty (as is Spike, of course).  Graphic sex, adult language and situations.  Some may consider the sex non-consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> *Thanks to Edgehead for the kewl banner!
> 
> * Thanks to Dragonfly Lady for beta'ing two of my fics at once! And thanks for the helpful suggestions ;)

Buffy sighed when she heard the front door open then close. 

She had been relaxing in her nightgown with a glass of wine and some of her favorite '80s movies, now she was getting all tense again at the prospect of having to deal with her surly stepson. 

Spike's friends must have dropped him off again. Late, as usual. What was the point of even trying to punish him for missing curfew? He would A) sneer at her and tell her she wasn't his real mother and insult her, or B) completely ignore her.

She heard him stumble up the stairs on the way to his bedroom. 

"Oh good, he's drunk again too..." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

His father really had to get a handle on that boy. Though her husband would actually have to spend more than a week at a time at home, and not run off on business trips (like the one he was currently on in Prague) to do any real parenting. Spike was a wild child, life was a non-stop party to him. Partying all the time wasn't good for anyone, Buffy thought a bit hypocritically as she drank her third glass of wine.

Of course, Spike would just laugh and tell her to piss off if she tried lecturing him on the dangers of too much booze and drugs. 

"I don't care. Let him drink and smoke weed as much as he wants. Doesn't bother me," Buffy said to herself, trying to relax with her bottle of wine and watch the rest of the movie.

 

She succeeded in fighting her instincts for 10 minutes. 

Buffy kept thinking how horrible she would feel if something bad happened to Spike tomorrow night or the next. If she didn't at least try to make him see how reckless he was being, she would feel partly responsible. She couldn't just let it slide. She had to confront him about his wild ways before something terrible happened to him. Even if he was an ungrateful little smartass punk and didn't deserve her concern...

She drained the rest of her wineglass to give herself the courage to talk to the little shit. She was sorta tipsy, hopefully she wasn't so drunk that she would say things that she couldn't take back if they started arguing... 

Should she put on a robe first? Buffy looked down at her body. Her satiny, light pink nightgown was knee-length, and didn't show a scandalous amount of cleavage. She judged it to be "stepmom appropriate". 

Taking a deep breath, Buffy pushed up off the couch and went upstairs, knowing before she even opened her mouth that she wouldn't be able to get through to him if she talked till she was blue in the face. Her life officially sucked donkey balls.

 

She knocked on the door. "Spike? Spike, I need to talk to you."

Buffy waited a few moments with no response. 

She knocked again. "Come on, Spike, open the door. I already know you're drunk, so you don't have to try to pretend you're sober for my benefit."

Still nothing.

Buffy supposed he might have passed out already. She turned to walk away, then thought about how a drunk person should be turned onto their side in case they got sick. 

She blew out a frustrated breath, then muttered, "The fucking things I have to put up with..." Spike wouldn't even appreciate her thoughtfulness if she told him in the morning. He'd probably just get pissed that she'd come in his room without permission. 

Buffy opened the door and peeked in. The room was dark. 

The stereo was playing one of his burned CDs. The volume wasn't ear-piercing for once, thank goodness. Buffy hated it when he blasted his music at eardrum-shattering levels. She was surprised that it sounded like old Motown. Much better than Punk Rock, in her opinion. 

She didn't want to turn on the overhead light because she personally hated it when someone woke her up like that. Instead, Buffy opened the bedroom door enough to let the light from the hall into the room. She could see to the foot of his bed and could make out his nightstand. 

Walking carefully, Buffy made her way to the bedside lamp and switched it on. The light would be dim enough that it wouldn't jar him awake... hopefully.

Buffy looked at the bed and gasped. 

Spike was passed out drunk on his back and... completely naked. The clothes he had been wearing were scattered haphazardly around the bed. 

Buffy put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide, not able to stop looking, to turn around and leave like she knew she should. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His body was muscular and lean, firm pecs, tight abs -- how he maintained such an incredible physique was a mystery considering his bad eating, drinking and smoking habits. He was like a fucking statue!

But what attracted most of her attention (and shock) was the long, thick cock angled up and laying on his six-pack abs. It was an impressive slab of meat: thick around and maybe 9 inches long. And Spike was clean-shaven like a porn star, no pubic hair at all. It made his equipment appear even larger. He possessed the dick that she'd seen her wettest of dreams.

She had noticed over the last year, since she'd married his father, how gorgeous Spike was, and that he was in great shape. But it was one of those, 'What a shame I didn't meet a guy who looked like him when I was 16' kind of 'Oh well' thoughts. She had never dwelled on his beauty or hotness...especially not like this, not consciously.

Buffy stared at his manhood with her mouth hanging open. _'Holy shit! He's fucking huge! Oh god... it's so big and beautiful... Must... cover him up... and leave... Have to stop... looking at him...'_

Spike made a soft sound. 

Buffy felt paralyzed, her heart rate doubled and her eyes darted to Spike's face, expecting to see him scowling at her for her perviness.

His eyes were still closed, she could see his eyeballs moving under his eyelids. He looked like he was having a dream. She had no idea what she would say if he woke up to see her staring at him like this... How would she easily explain it away? Standing there, practically drooling and panting like an animal while staring at his nude body.

Spike mumbled in his sleep, "Mmmm...yeah, pet...so bloody hot...touch me..."

Buffy's eyes flew back to his penis. It was twitching and hardening under her gaze. Spike was obviously having a _very good_ dream. A bead of pre-cum appeared at the tip.

Her mouth watered, a little drool escaped the corner of her mouth, her fingers itched to touch the nicest cock she'd ever seen with her own eyes. Buffy whimpered at the feel of juice bubbling out of her tingling pussy. Much to her shame, she was hotter and hornier than she could remember being in ages. Not getting any from her husband for over a month wasn't helping to quell her longing.

All of the subconscious lust and naughty thoughts she'd had for Spike over the past year came rushing at her, assailing her with images and sensations that had been stored in a deep, dark, ultra-naughty portion of her mind: seeing Spike in nothing but a towel as he came from a shower; seeing Spike sweaty and shirtless after a workout; even little things like seeing Spike curl his tongue up over his teeth -- all of those things had had an effect on Buffy, but she had been adamant about NOT letting herself acknowledge it or react the way she really wanted to. But there was no use even trying to deny what she was feeling right now, what she wanted right now...

She wanted him.

_'I have to go... NOW! Oh god, I want to... to... But I can't do that! It's wrong! But... he's so...'_

The Ultra-Naughty part of her brain chimed in, finally awakened from its long dormant state. _'Hot damn! Look at the size of his cock! Me likey! Wanna suck it!'_

Buffy swallowed hard, arguing with herself, _'NO! That's sick! I... can't!'_

_'Stuff that fat prick in your mouth right this minute! You know you wanna... How long has it been since you had a big cock to play with? He's asleep and drunk. He won't even know you were here! At least touch it, you wuss! Do it! You might never get an opportunity like this again!'_

Buffy bit her lip, still staring like a zombie, her eyes getting glassier. Ultra-Naughty was fast edging out Morality. She was waffling again -- the two parts of her psyche were having a battle royale in her head. Two out of three falls, winner take all.

Then she heard Spike whisper, "Buffy...oh yes, Buffy..." 

She looked at his face, afraid that he was awake, then understood that he was still in a deep sleep. Buffy quivered with renewed need, another gush of liquid practically squirting out of her. Spike was dreaming about _her_. It was her that he was calling out to, asking her to touch him... Did that qualify as getting permission? Well, that's what Buffy took it as. Ultra-Naughty giggled and clicked its phantom heels, having pinned down Morality for the count. Buffy was drowning in a sea of lust.

The song 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye started playing on the stereo. It was as if the song were queued up for this exact moment, goading her into bad, wicked behavior, and telling her that it was okay to give in.

_'I'll just... touch it a little bit... That's all I'll do... then I'll go...'_

Buffy licked her lips and moved slowly closer. She was in a naughty trance, only able to think about touching that glorious cock... She gingerly got up on the bed and kneeled next to Spike's lower body, her eyes riveted to his dick, her heart pounding in her ears. 

Her hand shook as she reached out and touched the underside of his cock. The skin was so velvety soft. Buffy bit back a moan as she stroked her fingertips lightly along his length. He was hot to the touch. She could feel it twitching now, which only made her want it more. Then she wrapped her hand around it, putting more power behind her strokes.

Her tongue poked out again as she watched more pre-cum leaking from the tip. It was dribbling off of his cockhead and making a tiny puddle on his abs. It was so tempting to... 

_'Taste it.'_

She swirled the pad of her index finger over the head, collecting a bit of sticky liquid. Oh, it was so warm and inviting! With a shaky hand, she raised her finger to her mouth and slipped it into her mouth. Buffy closed her eyes and moaned, her taste buds exploding with his delicious flavor. She sucked on her finger, her tongue caressing it to soak up all of the tasty treat. She opened her eyes again, looking longingly at his cumslit, wanting to taste more.

Buffy laid her right hand on the base of his cock, just above his set off beautiful, smooth, big balls, and began stroking him again. She looked at the pool of pre-cum on his abs and just had to play in it. She peeked at Spike's face again to make sure he was still asleep, then bent over him, tongue extended. 

Buffy had to stop from moaning too loud as her tongue made contact with the puddle of liquid. She stayed motionless for a moment, then started lapping away until she'd gotten all of it. Spike was so fucking hot and luscious! She couldn't get enough! But...she'd licked all there was of it from his stomach.

She salivated, staring into the eye of 'the great beast'. _'Plenty more where that came from! There's so much more -- and an even tastier treat -- in there!'_ Ultra-Naughty (or U-N) whispered in her mind.

Buffy dabbed at the head of his cock with her tongue. Her pussy was getting positively drenched. She slipped her left hand under her nightgown and rubbed herself lightly while she slobbered on his knob. She started getting more into the licking, sliding her lips and tongue up and down the underside of his huge cock. His cockflesh was so hot and quivery against her soft lips, she was surprised her spit didn't sizzle as it made contact. 

She stopped and looked at Spike's face again -- still asleep. Then she regarded his dick again, it was so thick and meaty and shone with her spit in the low light from the lamp.

All of this seemed like a dream -- a very hot, very naughty dream. Maybe it was a dream... Maybe she had fallen asleep on the couch and was having a dream about extremely forbidden fruit... Yeah! That's what it was! (Her mind scrambled for a way to make what she was doing 'right') This was all a dream...so she could do whatever she wanted.

Buffy smiled and picked up his cock with both hands, taking a little time just to admire and stroke it lovingly. Damn, it was a fantastic cock! No 16-year-old had a right to have a purple-headed beauty like this one. Buffy slowly licked up and down the sides, loving the way his skin tasted. She gobbled up the mushroomed head, sucking on it to get more of his delicious essence, moving one hand down to fondle his heavy balls. She moaned when another gush of pre-cum splashed onto her tongue. She felt like a starving woman presented with a 4 course meal, needing to feed on his massive prick until she was sated. Buffy slid her mouth up and down his length, taking as much as she could accommodate, the fat spongy head banged against the back of her throat.

She pulled her mouth off and started flicking her tongue all over it, from bottom to top.

Buffy blinked as she wriggled her tongue into Spike's winking slit, a bit of reality and common sense started cutting through the lusty, tipsy haze that had been fogging up her brain for the last several minutes. This was NOT a dream or fantasy. She was really doing this.

Buffy whispered to herself, "What the hell am I doing...? I'm sucking my sleeping 16-year-old stepson's dick -- and loving it! I have to stop this, it's... it's so wrong..." Even as she chastised herself, she was pumping him slowly, her mouth hovering near the head of Spike's weeping cock. Her tongue seemed to have a life of its own, pushing out from between her lips for one more sinful taste before she stopped this... this madness.

She pressed her tongue against his cumslit, moaning at how it bubbled out onto her tongue and how fucking good he tasted. She'd really hoped that he would cum before she stopped, to drink down all of his ball-batter... Maybe one more suck would do it?

Buffy gasped and jerked her head to the side to look at Spike's face when she felt his hand running up the back of her thigh under her nightgown. His eyes were sleepy, but open. There was a devilish twinkle in them.

"Don't stop now, luv," he purred.

Buffy gulped, not being able to move a muscle or respond. She still held his staff in her hand, his cockhead against her cheek. She had turned her head to look at him so quickly that the leaking tip left a little sticky trail from her lips to her cheek -- it felt red-hot on her skin, burning her, marking her as the deviant that she was. He was looking at her with bleary eyes and a drunken smile tugging at his lips, he'd caught her red-handed. What was she going to say -- 'Oh, sorry about this, Spike. I ingested some poison earlier and the only antidote is in your dick!'?

Before Buffy could come up with anything to say, Spike's hand slid up between her legs. 

Buffy moved then -- closing her eyes and panting at the contact, giving his dick an impassioned squeeze.

Spike grunted, thrusting lightly into her hands. "Mmmm, no knickers?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. His long fingers slid along her bare pussylips, then delved between them. 

"Ohhh--Ahhh!" Buffy shivered, still not releasing his dick from her grasp or moving off of the bed as she should have.

Spike's fingers brushed over her clit, making her gasp and shake. He smiled in amazement at how slippery her pussy was. "So wet... You got this way from just suckin' my cock?"

Buffy panted and babbled, "Saw you -- Couldn't help it -- I had to -- Couldn't stop!"

"Not complaining 'bout it, Buffy." Spike pinched her clit. His hand was getting positively saturated with her juice.

Buffy cried out with a sudden, fierce orgasm. She humped against Spike's hand, then with a growl, she swiftly engulfed his cock. Buffy moaned and hummed, moving up and down fast, sucking hard on the upstrokes, jacking him into her moist mouth.

Spike moaned, pumping two fingers in and out of her juicy snatch. This was literally a dream come true for him. Yes, he hated his stepmother -- on principal -- but he couldn't deny to himself that she was a hot chit. He was pretty impressed with his dad (though he never wanted to admit it) for snagging such a hot young wife. More than once, Spike had noticed how tight and toned Buffy's body was, how nice and perky her tits were. And when she laid out in the backyard to get a tan in that little yellow bikini of hers... he had wanked it furiously after getting a gander at that. She had almost caught him once or twice...

And now, his gorgeous stepmom was gobbling his dick like there was no tomorrow as he finger-fucked her tight, sodden pussy. Spike was still drunk off his ass and his head was swimming. Would Buffy really creep into his room and blow him while he slept? Would she cheat on his father (whom Spike couldn't stand, and Spike couldn't understand what Buffy saw in the older man)? This didn't seem like something she would ever do, she was so bloody uptight in the light of day... Maybe this was a dream? One of those dark fantasies that he'd had from time to time? Whatever this was, Spike intended to make the most of it and fuck the hell out of her.

Her mouth felt heavenly gliding over his engorged dick. So hot, so wet, and -- Goddamn! -- she sucked like a vacuum cleaner!

Spike thrust in and of her mouth. "Ohhh fuck, Buffy! Uhhh yeah! Suck my fucking cock!" He groaned, not knowing how long he could possibly hold off cumming. He had to hurry and pack all of the things that he wanted to do to her into this dream before he woke up alone, in a pool of his own various fluids.

Spike took his fingers out of her pussy and put them in his mouth to suck off the juice. His eyes rolled back at the taste of her -- so bloody delicious! 

Buffy whimpered and shimmied her ass around, trying to find the wonderful fingers that had been fucking her a moment ago and get them back inside of her.

Spike had to have his tongue in her hot quim as soon as possible. He put his hands on her ass, squeezing and rubbing her oh-so-firm cheeks, thinking that hitting the StairMaster everyday had done her body _real_ good. 

Buffy mewled and continued blowing him, trying to coax out the jizz boiling in his balls -- she could almost taste it, it was so close. Buffy kept sucking away at his dick even as she felt him maneuvering her lower body. She didn't know what he was doing, all she knew was that she didn't want to stop what she was doing.

Spike got her positioned with her knees on either side of his head. He licked his lips and stared at her shaven, beautiful, dripping pussy for a few seconds before diving into it.

Buffy lifted her mouth from his cock to gasp in pleasure, "AHHH! Fuck yes! Ohhh, eat me, Spike!" She hadn't counted on getting some oral attention for herself. Needless to say, she was very pleasantly surprised. 

Spike gripped her hips, pulling her down tight against his waiting mouth. He plastered his mouth over her sex, slithering his tongue between her lips. He growled, sucking, licking, slurping on every part of her pussy hungrily.

It didn't take long before Buffy let out a muffled shriek as an orgasm tore through her. She moaned around his cock and ground her box down onto his face. She wondered if she was going to faint with his cock lodged down her throat from a pleasure overload. 

It wasn't easy to do anything except hump his mouth, but then Buffy remembered how much she wanted to taste his cum. She worked his cock harder, sucking and pumping for all she was worth.

Spike let out a yell and a hard grunt into her pussy, his body tensed then jerked as his own climax overtook him. He shoved his tongue up her cunt, moaning and almost sobbing as he started spurting violently into her mouth. 

Buffy made a delighted sound when she felt and tasted the first streams of cum hit her tongue. It was just as hot and tasty as she'd surmised. She kept jacking him as she swallowed his salty load.

Spike squirted more strongly at how eager Buffy seemed to be to drink down his spunk. She _really_ wanted it! His sexy stepmother was literally sucking the cum right out of his dick while he tongue-fucked her -- it was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced, or likely ever would.

Buffy came again before Spike's cock stopped spewing. Her brain was fizzing, her body humming with lust. She couldn't swallow all of his spunk, some had escaped from her mouth when she'd had to pause to glory in her latest orgasm. There was so much cum, and it was soooo tasty! Buffy felt it slide down her throat and warm up her belly. She sighed happily as she licked his rod clean. 

Spike felt loopy from the intense orgasm (and the alcohol he'd consumed earlier), and yet all he could think about was getting his cock into her hot pussy.

Spike helped her turn her body around so that she was laying on top of him, chest-to-chest. He put his hand on the back of her neck and brought her down to him for a searing kiss. Buffy moaned at the feel of his tongue thrusting into her mouth. Their tongues tangled and rubbed together, giving them both a good taste of their own cum. Spike's other hand squeezed her ass, and he ground their groins together. 

Buffy groaned into his mouth, feeling his still amazingly stiff cock pressing against her. His organ was laying on his stomach, trapped between their bodies. She could feel it twitching and thumping even through the material of her nightgown.

The thought that all of this was a dream occurred to her again -- a wonderful, strange, ill-advised, illegal romp with her snarky stepson. Well, it was far too late to back out now. Besides, she didn't really want to stop now. She never needed to get fucked more than she did right at this moment. The only thing in the world she wanted was to have the gorgeous teenager's big, thick cock splitting her pussy in two.

Spike pulled at her nightgown, wanting to rip it off of her if necessary to see her hot body in all its glory and feel her warm skin against his. Buffy understood what he was trying to accomplish, and she was more than happy to help. She sat up, sitting astride his thighs, and lifted her nightgown over her head. Spike's hands were on her breasts before the gown hit the floor.

Buffy moaned and hung her head back, putting her hands overtop his as he roughly groped and pinched her mounds. Then Spike slid his hands around to her back, and pulled her toward him. He rose up to assault her breasts with his mouth. He licked her right nipple then covered it with his mouth, batting it with his tongue and sucking strongly. Buffy "eeep'ed" and gasped with pleasure when Spike took her nipple between his teeth and bit it just hard enough to make a little jolt go through her.

Feasting on her sweet tits was something Spike had imagined doing a few times. Getting to actually do it was better than the fantasy. Buffy was so beautiful, so sexy, so bloody hot! And she obviously wanted him badly. Forget the possibility of this being a dream -- it was more like he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Ahhh! S-So good, Spike!" Buffy breathed.

Spike moved his mouth to the other breast to slobber, nibble and suck on that one too, while rolling and pinching the nipple his mouth had just abandoned between his thumb and forefinger.

Buffy pressed herself against him, rubbing her pussy on his balls and the base of his cock. His large prick throbbed on her stomach, skin-to-skin this time.

Spike released a long, shuddery breath at how good her grinding her box against him felt. Her pussyjuice was flowing freely, drenching his cock and sac. It was so hot and wet -- it drove him wild!

They both grasped his cock at the same time, maneuvering to get it inside of her. Buffy let go, letting him handle his own meat, and held herself up over him, shaking and breathing shallowly in anticipation of being filled. 

Spike was shaking and breathing rapidly too, but he couldn't resist seeing if he could make her beg him to slam his cock into her -- that would be a nice addition to the dream. He ran his prickhead up and down her gash, rubbing it against her erect clit.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut, shaking harder and moving her pelvis around to force his cock between her lips. 

"You want it, Buffy?" Spike asked, breathless.

"YES! Dammit! Fuck me with it! Fuck it into me!" She bared her teeth.

Spike was a little too stunned to move for a few moments. He had never wanted something, or someone, more in his life, and the enormity of his desire left him immobile.

Buffy, on the other hand, was having no trouble moving at the moment. She peeled his hand off of his cock, took a hold of it, slid it between her lips, and then forced herself all the way down onto it in a flash.

They both cried out and clutched fitfully at each other. They stayed still for several moments, quaking, gasping, and holding one another until their brains were able to begin forming thoughts once again.

Buffy recovered first, swallowing hard and raising up over him, beginning to gyrate her hips. He looked so beautiful with his eyes glazed over and hooded with desire, his mouth hanging open with pleasure. 

"Uhhhaa! Buff-Buffy," Spike whispered, his hands came up to grab at her sides.

"You like that, Spike?" she moaned, drunk on lust (and wine) and the power she had to affect him like this. She swiveled her pelvis and clenched her pussy around him.

"Ahhh! FUCK!" Spike panted, arching his neck and seizing her hips with his hands. "Fuck! Oh god, you feel so f-fucking good!" She had to have the hottest, tightest pussy in the world -- he couldn't imagine ever being inside of one better than Buffy's.

"Mmmmm, you feel so good too! You're so fucking big!" Buffy smiled, her lips parting to pull more air into her lungs, and started pumping up and down. 

They fucked slow, then fast, then slow again over the next few minutes. Spike slid his hands over every inch of Buffy that he could reach while she rode him -- touching, grasping, tweaking. His hands always returned to her perky bosom. He was fascinated by her tits, not able to stop from fondling them, and wrapping his lips around a hard nipple.

One last pull of his lips on her breast, and thrust of his fat cock made Buffy gasp.

Spike saw her 'cum face' slide into place, her eyelids fluttered, he felt her pussy tighten and quiver around his shaft -- the most beautiful things he'd ever seen or felt.

Buffy whined shrilly as she came, humping harder and faster on Spike's cock to get as much pleasure as possible.

Only cumming in her mouth earlier helped keep Spike from blasting off again. Could there be anything better than his hot stepmother screwing him into the mattress and cumming on his cock? Why, yes, there could! So far, Buffy was the one in control -- which was fantastic, and would make for great wank material in the future. But Spike was no shrinking violet. He'd been too besotted to take control, but he'd gotten his shit together enough now to give her a good seein' to. 

Buffy squeaked as she was suddenly flipped onto her back, her body still trembling with orgasmic aftershocks.

Spike was smirking slightly, his tongue poking out between his lips. He put his hands on her, moving over her hot skin, squeezing and pinching here and there.

"So hot, Buffy..." His hands caressed her parted thighs.

Buffy moaned, putting her hands on her tits, slowly squeezing and rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Spike dived down into her muff, needing to sample her again. He parted her nether lips with his fingers and licked her passionately.

"Ooooh!" Buffy squealed, thrusting at his face. "Eat me! Ohh yes! Eat me, Spike!"

He worked her pussy into a frothy mess over the course of 5 minutes, using all of the tonguing skills he'd acquired to make Buffy moan and thrash under his mouth. Buffy went wild when he engulfed her clit with his mouth, rubbing it with his tongue and sucking. She bucked and screamed her arrival.

As she was cumming, Spike shoved his tongue in and out of her hole, gathering her cum up with it and pulling it into his mouth.

"OOOH--UHH! Don't stop!" Buffy gasped, holding onto the sides of his head and tugging on his hair. He gave spectacular head! She wouldn't mind having him go down on her for hours at a time. She was greedy for him to give her another orgasm just like the last one, which was still sending bolts of electricity through her.

Spike was enjoying it -- Buffy was delicious, and so very responsive -- but it was like she was still in control. He wanted to be the dominant one for a while.

Buffy tried keeping his face buried in her snatch, as she was about to cum again, but Spike pulled free of her grasping hands and went up on his knees. He pulled one of the pillows out from beneath her head, then pushed it under her ass. He liked having the girl's pelvis elevated for better angles and deeper penetration. He wanted to go as deep as humanly possible into Buffy's soaked snatch. 

Spike's excitement grew exponentially at getting to play domination with her.

Before she knew what was happening, Buffy was flipped onto her stomach and Spike was gripping her hips in his hands.

"Spike, what are --" Buffy started to question what he was doing.

Then she wailed as Spike rammed his cock into her pussy, doggie-style. "AAAH! FUCK!" Buffy shook, swiftly climaxing again. He reached so far, so deep inside of her. How had she made do with boyfriends with small dicks? _'Once you go Spike, you never go back... Or something to that effect that rhymes.'_

Spike rocked into her slowly, closing his eyes and savoring the way her muscles hugged his cock.

Buffy tried raising up to support herself on her hands and knees.

Spike growled and leaned forward, putting his hand on the back of her neck and pushing her upper body back down against the mattress. He held her like that, fucking her with short, hard jabs.

Buffy groaned passionately, loving the roughness. It had been too long since a man had 'taken' her. 

After a minute, Spike eased up on the pressure he was applying to her neck, and massaged it with a more gentle touch, then slid his hand down her spine to hold her hip. Buffy stayed down against the mattress, wanting Spike to keep fucking her like this.

Spike massaged her ass cheeks, watching his cock sliding in and out of her buttery snatch. Her brown pucker looked quite inviting... He'd had a dream once where he fucked Buffy's ass -- a very good dream it was too!

Keeping a slow, steady rhythm, he spit on her thus far untouched hole, then used the thumb of his right hand to rub his saliva around and over it. He pressed his thumb into her, then went back to massaging the area around it, then more pressing until the tip of his thumb poked inside.

Buffy jumped, her eyes widened. Though whatever he was doing felt good -- really good! -- she was alarmed to feel something entering her butt. "Wh-What are you doing?" she asked nervously, craning her neck to look back at him.

"Sticking my thumb in your tight ass, pet," Spike replied evenly, concentrating on his rhythm and probing her other hole with his thumb. "I'm gonna fuck your ass next, need to get you stretched."

"I-I never did that before!" she said in a reedy voice, nervous, but not trying to move or stop him.

He struggled not to moan and tremble at the thought of being the one to pop her ass-cherry. He couldn't get all quivery, he was in charge. He was The Big Bad (a nickname that he took a shine to that an old girlfriend had given him). "First time for everything, kitten. Don't worry...I'll be gentle."

"Shouldn't you ask before you start inserting things in someone's ass?!" She was both scared and excited at the same time.

Spike smirked. "Shouldn't you ask someone's permission before you start sucking their cock? But you didn't do that, did you? You bad, wicked girl!" He gave her left ass cheek a hard slap. 

Buffy jerked and gasped, the gasp turned into a throaty moan. "Ohhhuhhh! I'm sorry, Spike! I d-didn't --"

Spike smacked her ass a few more times in rapid succession. "You like that, Buffy? You like me hitting your ass while getting both your holes plugged?"

Buffy growled, looking at him over her shoulder with a little snarl.

Spike answered with a snarl of his own. "I asked you a bloody question!" He smacked her ass again, making it sting.

She clutched the bedding in her fists and sucked in air, her jaw hanging open, when he spanked her again. "YES! I LOVE IT!" 

Spike kept up the hard thrusts and prodding, giving her cheeks a swat every few strokes. He spit on her ass again to make sure it stayed nice and wet for his raiding thumb. 

Buffy shivered, the fact that he was spitting on her hole, and spanking her while he fucked her, was so delightfully dirty. She backed into his thrusts and moaned wantonly. "Ohhh--Yes! Ahhh--Spike, give it to me!"

Spike hunched into her. "You're such a hot, dirty little bitch!" He breathed heavily, "Aren't you, pet? Aren't you?!"

"Yes! YES! I'm a dirty bitch! Fuck me harder! Fuck me like a bitch!" Buffy humped back at him forcefully, grunting and panting. It felt so good to be impaled by his hard cock with his thumb probing her virgin ass, she thought she could easily lose her mind. Then again...she already _did_ kind of lose her mind to start this whole thing in motion.

Spike had to forsake thumb-fucking her, for the moment, so that he could hold onto her hips with both hands. He still wanted to get around to doing some buggering in this dream too. Hopefully it wouldn't end before he gave Buffy's entire body his attention. For now though, he was more than content to bang away at her tight pussy.

Buffy was loving the pounding he was giving her. Fucking her like a beast-man, his huge cock piercing her core with every hard thrust, his balls banging against her plump cuntlips. But she wanted to be able to see him while he fucked her, to see his gorgeous face twist with delight.

"Uhhhnn! Spike, want to -- want to see you!" Buffy ground out between grunts and moans.

Spike slowed down, he wanted to see her too. He wanted to see her beautiful mouth agape, sucking in breaths as he pushed in and out of her. He wanted to be looking at her when he exploded inside of her. To see her jade-green eyes burning with passion for him, and only him...

He pulled out of her, missing the snug warmth straight away. Spike gently massaged her ass cheeks and bent down to give both of them soft kisses and little licks. He wanted to convey that the things he'd said and the spanks weren't serious, just a bit of fun.

Buffy cooed at his sudden tenderness. She felt him part her pussylips with his fingers and lick her from behind. His tongue stroked up and down slowly, flicking and teasing. Buffy pressed herself back onto his tongue, eager for more -- but she still couldn't see him.

"Spike," she whimpered. "Want to see you."

Spike blinked, he'd gotten lost in devouring her again, forgetting that he meant to turn her over. "Right, sorry, pet."

He helped Buffy turn over onto her back and smiled down on her. She looked so lovely -- her blonde mane fanned out around her head, breathless, looking at him with fire in her eyes. 

"Didn't hurt your pretty ass, did I?" he asked softly.

She smiled and shook her head. "Oh, I liked it... I liked it a lot." Her grin expanded, she purred, "You're a very, very naughty boy."

Spike chuckled and smiled a smile that made Buffy want to ravish him all over again. "You're a naughty bit o' crumpet yourself, luv. Two...extraordinarily naughty people like us deserve to have fun together."

Spike slid his hands up the backs of her thighs, pushing her knees up to her chest. Buffy rested her ankles on top of his shoulders. 

Spike propped himself up over her and gazed down and her, shifting his hips to slide into her hole again. "I've wanted this for so long, Buffy... To be with you...like this."

"Me too, Spike... Didn't know how much I've always wanted you until tonight." Buffy moaned, feeling his cock sliding along her labia, prodding around her hole. She needed him back inside of her. "Fuck me, Spike! FUCK ME!"

Spike thrust forward, forcing most of his ten-inch monster into her tight passage in one brutal, desperate thrust.

Buffy arched her neck and screamed at the bulky invader splitting her pussy. 

Spike's body trembled, "Ahhh--Buffy!" He fought not to cum right there and then. It was even better having her laying there looking up at him, the heat from her body rising up to envelop him, making him feel feverish. He wriggled, sinking into her until his balls rested against her. 

Buffy clawed at his arms. "Ohh--Ohhhh Spike!" 

Spike started pushing his hips against her, sawing his cock in and out of her slippery cunt. His pelvis smacked down on her ass cheeks softly for a few strokes. Then he was driving in and out at a dizzying pace, his pelvis slapping down urgently, loudly over and over again.

"Ahhhaa! Ohhh--shit! Ahhh yeah!" Buffy yelled, running her hands over his sides. She forgot how impassioned and energetic younger men could be. He was really giving it to her, fucking her hard and fast, just the way she wanted it.

Spike's eyes kept wanting to close at the pleasure he was feeling, but he did his best to keep them open so he could watch Buffy's face as he pulverized her pussy.

Spike let her legs fall to his sides and sank down to mash their lips together, his hips pumping ceaselessly. He brushed her hair away from her neck and planted his lips on it -- kissing, licking, sucking.

Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his cock in deeper. A few more hard thrusts had her cumming again. "AHHH! CUMMING! SHIT! OHHH GODDD!" Buffy squealed.

Spike moaned loudly. Her inner muscles were clamping down on his throbbing cock like a vice. He pumped and ground into her, sliding his hands under her ass, squeezing and pulling her hard against him as he drove his cock home over and over. 

_'Love her -- Love her -- Love her -- Love my sweet Buffy!'_

That was the last conscious thought that Spike had.

Buffy shuddered as one more spasm was wrung from her. That was the hardest she'd ever cum in her life -- It was the best fuck she'd ever had in her life. She had never felt more satisfied or had a man please her so much. 

"Ohh Spike, god..." she moaned, running her hands over his sweaty back. "That was...ohhhh..." She finally had the brain power to realize that he'd stopped moving. "Did you cum?" Buffy asked.

He snored lightly.

Buffy blinked, then turned her head to look at his face. His eyes were closed, face relaxed. He'd passed out on top of her. Buffy would have felt insulted if this were a normal coupling, having a guy fall asleep while having sex -- while he was inside of you -- wasn't exactly a compliment... But nothing about this coupling was 'normal'. She gave Spike's slack mouth a soft, lingering kiss.

Now...how to get his limp body off of her without waking him up again?

Buffy tried rolling him off, but he wouldn't budge. He was wrapped around her, his hands still under her, cupping her ass. This was going to be tricky...

She pushed at his left shoulder to move him off to the side. Spike didn't wake up again, but he frowned and made sounds of protest. His hands grasped her ass cheeks, he rocked his pelvis into her, hard and possessively at first, then just gentle but insistent thrusts. She heard him make little growling sounds. It brought the image of a dog with a bone to Buffy's mind. If you tried taking the bone away, the more possessive and determined the dog became to keep it.

"Spike...are you awake?" Buffy asked anxiously.

He didn't respond, just kept thrusting gently.

_'God, he won't stop fucking me! Holy shit! Does he ever get soft?!'_ She bit her lip, groaning at how good he was making her feel again. Her hips were rolling up to meet his thrusts without any conscious thought on her part. Her body knew what it wanted, and that was to keep getting fucked until she passed out too.

But she had to keep trying to get out from under him. The odds of convincing Spike it was all a dream decreased somewhat if he woke up in the morning with her trapped under him and his cock buried inside of her...

Spike mumbled, "Uhhha--Buffy...so beautiful...so hot..."

Buffy groaned, wanting to let him keep pumping into her, but knowing she had to end it. She wrapped her legs around him, heels crossing under his clenching buttocks, then she took a deep breath, and rolled hard to the left. 

It worked. Buffy was now on top of him. She rested for a few moments, getting her breath back, moving her hands over the hard, smooth muscles of his chest. 

Buffy caught herself starting to hump him again and stopped immediately. _'No! No, I have to stop this. I have to leave. I've already done more than I should have. He's going to wake up -- for real -- and he'll probably freak out... I'll *definitely* freak out.'_

She carefully dismounted, his cock slipped out of her with a wet *plop*, followed by a deluge of spunk. Apparently, he _had_ cum inside her at some point before or after he'd passed out. Buffy slid out of bed. Her legs were wobbly, but she was able to stand.

Buffy picked her nightgown off of the floor and pulled it back on over her head. She smoothed down the gown and looked longingly at Spike's sleeping form. 

What was the conversation going to be in the morning? It would probably be more like afternoon -- Spike didn't 'do' mornings unless absolutely necessary. But... maybe he wouldn't remember? He was pretty drunk. And he'd been in the throes of a sex dream about her... calling her name. Maybe she really could convince him (if he brought it up, 'cos she wasn't going to say a word!) that he'd dreamed the whole thing...

Spike got a sad, frowny look on his face, making whiny sounds. His hips thrust lightly, trying in vain to find the luscious hole he'd been drilling. His eyes moved under their lids, he whispered, "Please...Buffy...please..."

Buffy didn't want to leave him this way, looking distressed and... still so damn _stiff_. How could he not have lost the erection after cumming? God, how she wanted to jump back on top of him and see just how long and how many rounds this magnificent young buck could go. She ogled his erect cock, it was wet and glossy with a combination of her pussyjuice and his own cum. She was hungry for it again. 

_'Isn't this where I came in...? Well, except for his dick being painted with cum... I can just... finish him off this one last time... then I'll leave.'_ Spike had treated her to so many great orgasms, the least she could do was give him release, not leave him stiff and aching. The thought that it might take more than one blowjob to finally make him go soft, that she might have to keep at it until she'd totally drained his balls, made a tiny, wicked smile (that she wasn't even aware of) lift the corners of her mouth.

Buffy stroked his cock and rolled his balls in her hand, watching his face. The frown disappeared, the faint, happy smile returned. She smiled too.

He moaned, "Ahh... suck it... love it... so good... Buffy..."

Buffy slid her mouth onto his rod, bobbing her head slowly, slurping up the juices covering his cock. Spike mumbled and moaned unintelligibly, fucking her mouth lazily. Buffy continued worshipping his staff, getting into the act just as she had the first time. Telling herself that she was just doing it for his benefit, so that he could sleep peacefully, wasn't a _complete_ lie, but she loved gobbling his big prick too. Tasting the flavor of his skin, feeling him pulse and twitch in her mouth. It was even better this time around due to the cum coating his cock. She could taste her own spendings as well as his -- and it was so fucking hot and delicious!

She couldn't help how horny she was for Spike, even after their earlier exertions. Buffy wondered what the hell was wrong with her again -- this was SO wrong! She almost panicked and stopped, but then she saw that Spike was breathing heavier, groaning louder, his hips were thrusting harder, his sac started tightening up against his body. He was going to cum, and she instantly forgot why she should stop. She wanted to have more of his cum spray into her mouth, she wanted to swallow all he had to give.

Buffy sped up her actions, sucking harder and cuddling his balls.

Spike bucked up and yelled, his face contorting in pleasure as he spewed his seed into her sucking mouth one last time. Buffy milked his cock while watching his expressive face -- he was so beautiful when he came. It was another large salty load, she had to swallow quickly to make sure it didn't spill from the corners of her mouth. 

Spike sighed and sank back into the mattress when he went dry. The little smile was back on his lips, his forehead smoothed out. He looked happy and peaceful.

Buffy licked and sucked on his knob a few moments longer, then pulled her mouth off and licked his thick jizz from her lips. This time, she felt him begin to soften. She gingerly laid his cock back down against his stomach, the way it had been when she started.

What she did was crazy... She should have been able to control herself. What if Spike told his father what happened? She could be arrested for statutory, as well as having Ethan drag her through divorce court and the court of public opinion (the latter might prove far worse). 

She had taken advantage of Spike. He had woken up and participated... eventually. But, at first, it had been just her...sucking his cock and fingering herself like a depraved whore while he was passed out drunk.

Buffy felt like an amoral slut for taking advantage of Spike in his inebriated state... not to mention the fact that he'd been asleep when she'd begun drooling on and touching him. She felt even worse at how hot the sex was -- the hottest, absolute best fuck she'd ever had. Where did he learn some of that stuff!? His pussy munching skills alone were excellent.

Ultra-Naughty sighed with contentment, _'Wowzers, what a ride! And that boy's got some damn tasty jizz, don't he?! Did I tell you, or did I tell you? Bet Spike can screw aaaal night long! When he's not drunk, that is. He didn't want to stop fucking you even after he passed out again! These young guys make up for lack of finesse with stamina. Imagine what an entire night of getting speared with that juicy cock would be like! Fucking your pussy, your mouth, your *ass* -- yeah, you know you want him to go there -- for hours and hours and hours and --'_

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut, yelling at the perverted (and extremely persistent) voice in her head and telling it to shut up. Whose side was her brain on? It was like having a smutty-minded cheerleader in her head. But Ultra-Naughty wasn't going to be easily silenced, not now that it had been allowed to frolic after a very, very long year of behaving itself.

_'Shame you didn't get to the anal... Well, there's always next time!'_ U-N giggled.

"No... No next time... Can never do it again..." she whispered to herself.

Buffy looked down on Spike, scanning him from head-to-toe to make sure she hadn't left anything on him that would prove to him that it wasn't a dream. God, she felt wicked and dirty... and felt worse at the undeniable thrill that zoomed through her body when she remembered every second of it.

Besides him being sticky and sweaty, there weren't any flashing signs that said 'Buffy Wuz Here!'. Thank god she hadn't scratched or bitten him in passion. Spike might (she prayed!) think that he'd cum in his sleep from the dirty dream he had about her. Hmm, there was a lot of fluid pooled around his extremely naughty bits (belonging to both of them), she needed to clean him up a little.

She took a few tissues from the box on his nightstand and tried sopping up some of the liquid from his genitals. She soaked up much of what had leaked down onto his cock and balls when she'd been on top of him. She couldn't do as thorough a job of cleaning him as she wanted to (or use her tongue to accomplish the job), for fear that he'd start getting hard again...and then her determination to leave might fade...and then she might want to mount him again...

Buffy shook her head no and crumpled up the tissues, then threw them in the wastepaper basket next to the nightstand. She quietly covered Spike with the sheet on his bed, hoping that he wouldn't know for sure that she'd been here when he found that he was covered up. But she didn't want him to catch a cold from having all of that skin exposed.

_'Oh, aren't I the considerate one? Wouldn't want him to catch the sniffles after I got done fucking the shit out of him. Oh god, I'm going straight to Hell...'_

She sighed and turned off the bedside lamp, then tiptoed out of the room.

"Sweet dreams, Spike," Buffy whispered, closing the door with a soft click.

She groaned with both shame and desire at feeling warm cum dripping down her thighs. Time to take a much needed shower.

There were oh-so-many questions flying through her mind about possible outcomes for what she'd done tonight. Say that the best possible thing happened and Spike thought it was just a dream and didn't acknowledge it. Would Buffy be able to resist sweet temptation the next time he came stumbling home drunk and passed out? And with Spike, there _would_ be a next time...

The Magic 8-Ball answer to that last question: Don't count on it.

 

THE END


End file.
